Point of Care (“POC”) and home testing for various blood analytes and other detectable metrics in bodily fluids is desirable for patient and doctor. In many scenarios, patients and doctors can determine critical features related to the immediate and long-term health of patients with a simple test strip used with meters or other point-of-care analysis devices. These devices are usually simple to use and provide results within minutes. B-hydroxybutyrate, a ketone, is one such detectable analyte. Ketones are the end products of fatty acid metabolism (ketosis). The presence and severity of ketosis can be determined by measuring blood levels for B-hydroxybutyrate. Ketosis can be dangerous when ketones build up in the body. The testing of ketones may be important in those individuals with diabetes, since it may be an indicator of additional insulin and sugar production, usage, and storage issues.